Millenium Pantry
by specialKcereal
Summary: Pantries are mystical and annoying things, one such mystical annoying thing being more mystical and annoying than most. It tugs Kay into the world of Yu-Gi-Oh and BAM! She's helping the gang fetch the pharaoh from his less than interesting after life because he inconveniently is the only one with enough power to save everything from ultimate evil! (OC/Yami)


**Prologue**

It was a bright cheery morning. The sun shone from deep blue skies, and fluffy white clouds drifted lazily across the great expanse. A warm springtime breeze blew through the tree tops, rustling new leaves and bringing the fresh scent of newly mowed lawns, rain, and soil. Birds chirped in their nests, greeting the new day with their merry songs. All seemed blissful.

Despite this, Kay was feeling irritable. She wanted to have toast for breakfast, only to find out that the toaster was malfunctioning. She had a sneaking suspicion that her brother, Jay, had used it for one of his dubious experiments. Not that it mattered whether or not the toaster was working. They didn't have any bread to begin with, so toast was completely and utterly out of the question.

She glared at the half empty box of unnaturally healthy cereal that lurked in the forgotten reaches of the pantry. She did not want to be a serial killer, there for cereal was also off the menu. Although she was often told she was ridiculous, Kay had developed an irrational phobia of being considered a murderer as a child, and had abstained from ever eating cereal.

With an exasperated sigh, the girl reached out and grabbed a box of crackers before padding out of the kitchen and into the dining room. This proved more difficult than one would think, and quickly turned into an adventure through an obstacle course comprised of stacks of books, partially dissembled electronics, discombobulated furniture, dusty boxes containing mystery items that had been there since her family moved in, and shoes that the dog kept bringing back from the neighbors.

Eventually Kay made it through the myriad of junk and plopped down on the giant, overstuffed red couch, that was being supported by a telephone book in one corner, because her brother had needed the leg for one of his inventions.

A fluffy, white cat the size of a pillow appeared from beneath the pile of old quilts and real pillows stuffed up in one corner of the couch, and oozed on to her lap, ignoring her annoyed grumbles as it somehow managed to contort itself into a question mark, and promptly fell back to sleep.

Kay heaved a sigh and glanced around for the remote to the television, only to realize that their T.V was missing. The purple haired girl huffed in frustration, and stared at the ceiling beseechingly, as if it held some sort of divine power. She blinked once, then shoved the cat off her, paying its disgruntled meow no mind as she placed her box of crackers on the coffee table that was a glaring shade of orange, and that clashed with the couch horribly. She paced across the room, nimbly avoiding a teetering pile of comic books, and jogged up a crooked staircase.

Kay lived with her father and brother. Her father had no sense of decoration, and was about as useful when it came to fixing things as a two year old. Kay's twin brother, Jay, was the same, though he adamantly disagreed. The result was ninety percent of the clutter that filled their house, being either dysfunctional things in need of repair, or things that was functioning perfectly fine until Jay had decided they needed improvement.

Kay and her father had mostly adapted to Jay's insane contraptions, though they tended to bleep and twitch randomly, but sometimes Kay had a hard time dealing with her brother's thoughtlessness. It was because of this that she shoved open his door and marched into his room.

Only to trip over the remains of what was once their television set.

The petite, purple haired girl tumbled to the floor with a series of violent cuss words. "Jay, why on Earth did you break- annihilate the T.V?" She demanded from the floor, nursing her shin which was throbbing painfully. "Wait, let me guess, you wanted it to receive channels from other life forms?"

"Do not be so foolish," a voice replied arrogantly, Jay appearing the doorway that Kay had just barged through. Aware of the irony, Kay glared at her brother disdainfully.

Jay and Kay were identical twins, and before Kay had died her hair purple, they had often been mistaken for the other. They both had the same clear blue eyes, and dainty features. Their skin was pale, and stood in sharp contrast with their dark brown hair. Or at least, it did until Kay turned hers to a shocking mauve color.

"Well, why the hell is it in pieces then?" Kay snapped, jumping to her feet and scowling at her brother. Though the twins often seemed hostile towards each other, Kay and Jay actually got along very well. While Jay was the somewhat antisocial brain, Kay was the quirky, high-strung oddity. They were like night and day, but even though they were opposites (curious considering that they were twins), they seemed to fit like puzzle pieces.

"I got sick of hearing that stupid cartoon you watch," Jay retorted, picking his way through the debris that littered the floor if his room, and slumped into a rickety chair.

Kay glared at him angrily. "Jay! I let you dismember everything we own, why can't you just let me watch some damn Yu-Gi-Oh?" Jay shrugged and picked up a tangle of wires that looked like something an airplane would cough up if it could cough. After a few moments of terse silence, Kay realized she was being ignored, and left the room, making sure to shut the door with more force than necessary.

Instead of going back downstairs, the purple haired girl tramped down the narrow hallway to her own room.

Her room was just as chaotic and disorganized as the rest of the home. Comics and magazines spilled out of bookshelves, to a floor that was covered by a variety of rugs and clothing. A desk shoved into one corner was hidden by a wild strew of papers and other miscellaneous objects. The disarray continued on to the top of a dresser, and then towards a bed that was covered in a tangle of rainbow colored blankets.

The only slightly organized thing was the nightstand, which held a bright green lamp, a clock, and a pile of dark red cards.

Kay dove through the mess easily, and began to root around in one of the drawers. After a few moments of mumbling, she stood up again with an armful of cloths, a triumphant smile on her face. Then she headed out if the room again, the door slamming closed behind her.

Several minutes later Kay reappeared, fully dressed. She skipped across her room, and grabbed the pack of cards. Then she spun on one heel, preformed a curious leaping motion to avoid being swallowed by a pile of magazines, and pranced out of her room once more.

Downstairs Kay danced her way through the piles of odds and ends, and back into the living room. For a few moments she stared at the box of crackers on the coffee table as if they had appeared out of no where, before launching herself on to her hands and knees to pull a pair of high tops out from underneath the couch.

Having stuffed her feet into her shoes, Kay stood up again and studied her surroundings thoughtfully, trying to decide what she should do next. After a few seconds of staring at the furniture that did not match, the purple haired girl grabbed the box of crackers and headed to the kitchen.

Unaware of anything particularly magical about to occur, Kay opened the pantry door, and reached up to put the crackers on to a shelf. In a perfectly normal, completely explainable way, Kay lost her balance. Perhaps it was just how she was standing on her tip toes, perhaps it was the way she was leaning forward, or maybe it was some sort of divine coincidence. Whatever it was that caused her to fall, it sent her tumbling straight into a swirling inter-dimensional portal to somewhere.

**A/N: Yes, I know this is not my Beyblade story, but I did say I was working on this. So here it is! I am aware that is kinda quirky and odd, and that this prologue is also quite short, but that's just how it works. Anyway, I hope y'all liked it, and I hope you'll post me a nice encouraging review!**

**No, I do not own or claim any rights to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Universe or story, but I do claim ownership of Kay. No I will not do this disclaiming anymore (for the rest of the story) but it isn't like this is going to change...**

**Special K.**


End file.
